Senses
by Nikkette
Summary: Katniss, Finnick, and the five senses. A small series of short vignettes. HG AU. Finniss.
1. See

**A/N: Okay, so for anyone still interested or wondering, YES I am going to finish Spark to Flame. I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, but I've gotten a job and therefore have had little to no time to get anything even remotely creative done. It sucks, but I'm learning to manage my time better. I do have a bit of the next chapter for StF written (about 1/3 of it, I'd say) but I can't say when it'll be finished and posted.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you like this little fic. It's a short series of vignettes focusing on Katniss and Finnick, and is in no way related to StF, but it's been sitting in my files for months and I feel like it's good enough to share. There are six chapters, and I plan to post one a day. Please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Gamea.**

* * *

Chapter one: See~

* * *

From the moment he sees her, he knows she will be his undoing.

He's at a Capitol party, entertaining a group of guests to appease the young woman paying for his services that night, when _she_ comes into the room. A shimmer of gold, a flash of brown, a part in the crowd, and suddenly he is yanked from his social bubble and thrust into a vision of brunette hair and silver eyes and shining metal and smooth leather.

The Great Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and newest addition to the Capitol's ever-growing collection of playthings, stands in the middle of the room.

He had heard about her, the District 12 girl who had volunteered for her sister and sacrificed her partner to win the Games, but he had never had the privilege of seeing her in person.

His eyes roam over the ridiculous getup that she is somehow pulling off, from the tight and reflective leather dress to the silver bracelets traveling up her wrists, to the golden crown atop her head that was surely fashioned to look like a halo, bathing her in a soft glow. The makeup around her eyes make her silver irises seem as though they are ablaze, and he isn't sure if this is the intention of her stylists or just the effect her gaze has on those who dare look her in the eye.

He knows that he has observed her long enough by this point, but he simply can't stop staring. She is a woman that demands attention, with her commanding presence and cold stare, yet one can easily tell that she doesn't actually want any attention at all.

It's her eyes.

Even from the distance he's been standing at, he can see the heat behind her gaze, like blazing coals left to burn in liquid metal. He wonders if they could set him on fire.

His appraisal is cut short when her mentor approaches her and taps her on the shoulder, catching her attention as he whispers something in her ear. She turns her head to stare off at something in the distance, most likely at his request, and just like that, she disappears from his view.

The night carries on as usual, but it doesn't pass without him looking every so often in the direction Katniss had gone in.

He can't help it, he's curious.

That confidence.

That sureness of who she is and what she stands for.

That quiet fire.

He wants it.

He wants _her._

He wants to know what it is that grants her such pride and self-worth, what it is that drives her, that fuels the spark that even the Capitol hasn't been able to extinguish within her. He wants to know what it is about her that draws him in, to know exactly what she's made of, down to the very last atom.

Yes. It may be the first time he's seen her, but it won't be the last. He'll make sure of it. After all, if there's one thing he knows in this world, it's that fate works in mysterious ways. In all likeliness he wouldn't even have to do anything; their own social circles would do them in, would force them to gravitate towards each other at some point in the future, be it near or far.

Not once does Katniss Everdeen gaze in his direction, or seem to take notice of who he is or who any of the dignitaries attending the event that night are. They were of no importance to her. _He_ was of no importance to her.

But that will change.

He'll make sure of it.


	2. Hear

**09/05/2016**

 **A/N: Thank you very much to elfielovesbooks for your review. I'm very flattered by your kind words and appreciate you taking the time to review this little fic :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter two: Hear~

* * *

He always liked the sound of her voice.

Or so he tells her. She doesn't know how much truth there is to his words. She doesn't trust him. She knows better.

It's just too perfect, meeting in a secluded area for the third time in a row by 'chance', and at President Snow's banquet, no less. It just doesn't make sense to her why the Great Finnick Odair, a veteran of the Games and beloved by all in the Capitol, would want to take time out of his 'busy schedule' to try and fail at starting a conversation with her, especially when there were plenty of other members of the female species in the room who were clearly begging for his attention.

She shifts in her evening dress, intent on ignoring the bronze-haired man trying to strike up a conversation with her.

She bites the inside of her cheek, irritation rising.

 _Finnick_.

What kind of a name is that, anyway?

She briefly glances over at the man in question, giving him a once-over before returning her gaze to the crowd.

She just doesn't understand it. How could anyone - male or female - want to willingly spend time with the man beside her? He's annoying. He's conceited. He dresses outrageously and walks with arrogance, and he acts as though everyone should feel privileged just to be in his presence, as though he is something truly special and amazing to behold.

It disgusts her.

 _He_ disgusts her.

She can never imagine wanting to genuinely spend time alone with him, let alone _pay_ for such a thing, as countless other women have done.

Finnick's voice once again penetrates her ears, and she nearly chokes on her drink when she hears him ask for a dance.

She tells him that her mere mortal eyes are too weak to take him all in once she recovers, which is a sarcastic attempt to get him away from her. He replies by saying she looks plenty strong enough to handle it to him, and that he would be surprised if she couldn't withstand his company for a few measly hours.

She walks away at this, face flushed with anger and embarrassment at the fact that he's so much better with words than she is, and accepts a dance with every man that asks for the rest of the night – something she never does – all in an effort to get away from him.

No, she does not like Finnick Odair.

Doesn't like the way he dresses, the way he smiles, the way he acts, the way he laughs...the way he goes about his life in general. None of it.

But as much as she wants to deny it, the sound of his voice never grates on her ears.


	3. Smell

**09/07/2016**

 **A/N: Thanks again to elfielovesbooks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Forgot to update yesterday but I'm doing it now. Whoops D:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter three: Smell~

* * *

She smells like cinnamon and tree bark, wild and natural and untamed.

He loves it, but he doesn't tell her that. Not right away.

It's taken him a little over six months to get Katniss to warm up to him, and it's taken a lot more effort than he's used to on his part, but he doesn't mind. If anything, he enjoys the chase, the thrilling challenge of finding a crack in the concrete-like barriers she holds around herself at all times and weaseling his way past them.

The Capitol charm that he is so used to resorting to when trying to break the ice with a complete stranger hasn't worked in the slightest, so he's had to get creative.

After testing out various approaches, he found that standing at attention and saying nothing seemed to work best. Rather than walking up to her and telling a joke or offering to get her a drink, he finds the most success by keeping his mouth shut and just settling for being within a five-foot radius of her.

It's after these first few successes that he realizes the tables have turned; _he_ is the privileged one now. And he doubts that Katniss is even aware of what she's done, which is the funny part. The woman had barely allowed him the time of day and yet he had already bent himself over backwards to try and get close to her, as though _she_ were the veteran and _he_ were the newborn Victor enthralled by her presence.

Which leads to where they are now, standing on the balcony of yet another fancy house belonging to yet another fancy dignitary throwing yet another fancy party, taking an occasional sip from their wine glasses and chatting at the pace of a snail as they look out at the crowd.

Katniss sighs forlornly through her mouth at his right, looking at the Capitol natives in distaste, and he can tell that she would rather be anywhere but here.

He isn't sure what causes it - maybe it's the gust of air that leaves her mouth or the light breeze blowing in from behind them - but his next breath picks up her strong and heady scent with his sudden intake of air, and his senses are flooded with the raw smell of cinnamon and nature.

He chuckles quietly to himself, thinking about how ridiculous it is that he would enjoy standing next to someone for the sake of their smell alone, and though he is sure it will go by unnoticed, Katniss picks up on it like a Peacekeeper's dog.

She shifts slightly and asks him what he's thinking about that has him so giddy, and so he tells her.

He tells her that she smells like cinnamon and tree bark mixed with the slightest hint of spice.

 _She_ tells him that _he_ smells like chlorine mixed with cheap Capitol perfume.

And she doesn't mind one bit.


	4. Touch

**09/08/2016**

 **A/N: Thanks again to elfielovesbooks for reviewing, and to those who are following. It means a lot. Yes, I agree that Finnick's character is a bit 'off' in the last chapter, but like you I can't figure out what it is either. It's something small, I know that much, but I can't pinpoint it. Ah well :/ Also, funny you should mention 'Touch', because that's actually the next chapter! Haha whoops, sorry! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter four: Touch~

* * *

She doesn't know why she calls him.

He is quite literally one of the last people that should be on her mind for coming to her aid, and yet here she is, sitting right across from him in her apartment.

The nightmares have been exceptionally vivid lately, so much so that it drives her to call Finnick Odair in the middle of the night and have him come visit her. She refuses to say that they have grown close over the past few months, but she has spent more time with him than with any other Capitol stranger since winning the Games, and, to her, that counts for something. She doesn't dare call it friendship, but they have something between them that she values more than she can guess, and at the moment, it's all she needs.

She lowers her head and presses her palms into her eyes, sighing.

She can feel Finnick's eyes on her, but she doesn't particularly care at the moment as she allows her body to finally relax. Tense muscles loosen and stress levels disintegrate as she sits on her plush couch, and she takes a moment to appreciate these facts as she tries to clear her head. Finnick is silent from his place on the chair in front of her, but she didn't call him over for words. Just his presence - just the fact that she had someone else to go through this with - is enough.

"That bad, huh?"

Finnick. The Great Odair has finally spoken.

Katniss exhales and looks up at him, her silence answer enough. She knows she must look horrible, but Finnick doesn't let on that he notices. She impatiently waits for him to continue with the pep talk he's probably been putting together for the past five minutes, eager to get it over with so she can feel better and he can just leave, but it doesn't come. Instead, he just sits there, staring at her with those damned concerned eyes of his, and she almost can't take it.

She bites her tongue to keep from snapping at him, knowing that even though she's frustrated with her situation, she doesn't want him to leave either.

She shuts her eyes and exhales, trying to calm down and give herself an emotional reset. She's nearly succeeded when she feels the barest of brushes against her uncovered knee, and she opens her eyes to see Finnick's hand resting there. Her gaze travels up his arm and stops at his eyes, and it's when their eyes meet that she realizes he understands completely what she's going through. She doesn't know what, exactly, but something changes between them then, and he moves from his spot on the chair to join her on the couch. He wraps his arms around her and silently hugs her to him, and she struggles to keep the tears that inexplicably spring to her eyes reigned in as he tucks her head into his shoulder.

She tries hard not to lose herself completely, but she knows the second Finnick's hands had touched her skin that it was too late.

She closes her eyes and sighs.

Because deep down, she's already gone.


	5. Taste

**09/09/2016**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter five: Taste~

* * *

For the past two-and-a-half months, he has wondered what she tastes like.

His mind has gone in many different directions with this mystery, ranging from scorching fire to succulent fruit, but whatever the answer, he's sure that it's so flavorful and addicting he would never be able to have enough.

They have been embarking on a semi-serious relationship for the past month, a mutual agreement between them after he had spent the night at her home in order to stop her nightmares. Katniss insisted they keep it a secret, at least until they got their feelings sorted out. After all, what would be the point in letting the entire world know that the Capitol's most eligible bachelor and most recent Victor were no longer single if it wasn't meant to last?

He knows that Snow probably suspects something of them by now, but he also knows that unless they act on it, they are of no immediate threat to his precious hierarchy. But despite the dangers of their possible union, he doesn't fear the consequences in the least; he can care less what Snow or any of his patrons think.

It's Katniss that keeps him from taking things any further than they have already gone; she has a mother and sister and friends back home, people to take care of and look after and make sure are okay. He has only her.

"Finnick?"

He is jolted from his thoughts by her voice, eyes fixing on hers. He stares at her gray orbs for no more than two seconds before dropping his gaze to her lips.

Unable to reign in his curiosity a moment longer, he swoops forward without a word and cups her face in his hands, pressing his lips against her own.

She tastes like fireworks.


	6. Bonus: Sixth Sense

**09/10/2016**

 **A/N: Last chapter. I don't really like how this one turned out, but for the moment, it's good enough. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Bonus: Sixth Sense~

* * *

She can always tell when he's in the room.

Whether she's at a party, making a televised appearance, or moseying around in her kitchen, she can always sense when he's near. It's a strange talent, she thinks, and not necessarily useful, but she embraces it nevertheless.

There's a pattern, she's noticed; first the room falls eerily silent, then come the hairs standing on end and the goosebumps. Then the air electrifies as her senses zero in on the source, and time slows down for the briefest of moments before she finds him across the room, in the crowd, lingering behind her.

She's told him of this odd ability, though not in any great detail, and he in turn admits that he has his own strange talent; he can always tell when she's troubled.

He'll be away on business or attending one of Snow's parties, he says, when he is suddenly hit with an inexplicable feeling of dis-ease. He can never pinpoint its origin, and the feeling only grows into anxiety if he ignores it. All he knows is that it goes away the second he calls her and hears her voice, knows that she's alright.

She asks him to give her an example and he does, and she admits that she had been stressed and exhausted at the time due to his being so far from reach.

She tells him one night while laying in bed that in the long run her ability trumps his, as the second she realizes he's there, her troubles disappear. He merely laughs and pulls her close, snaking an arm around her waist as he smiles into her hair. It is on this night that she realizes just how deeply they've become entwined with one another, how strong their emotional bond has become.

She keeps his heart safe, and he keeps her mind at ease. What started as a simple agreement turned into something far deeper, and she finds that this doesn't disturb or vex her in the slightest. If anything, it makes her feel safe and secure, protected. Something she has never thought she'd feel since winning the Games. And though she knows that she doesn't deserve this happiness, doesn't deserve peaceful nights and sweet dreams, she selfishly accepts it, for however long it lasts.

Katniss takes hold of the hand around her waist, entwining her fingers with Finnick's. She brings their joined hands up to her mouth, and she lightly kisses their tangled knuckles before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep.

She doesn't know what awaits them in the coming days, months, years. All she knows is that she deeply loves this man, and that he loves her.

And at the moment, it's enough.


End file.
